My Best Friend?
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: When a certain someone does something drastic to Shuichi, how will Hiro comfort te singer? very OOC


**Ok i know all lot of people out there like Shuichi and Yuki together, BUT i wanted Hiro and Shuichi together here I thought they were so cute and I couldn't resist **

**sorry I still hope you enjoy it anyway**

**byes : )**

**--**

Why couldn't he love him? He has been there for him for years and what does he get for it? Heartbreak. A big, fat, broken heart. Shuichi had been his friend for years and told Hiro all his secrets. He always looked to the guitarist for homework advice. Now he wants relationship advice. The pink haired singer talks nonstop about his boyfriend. Doesn't he realize that every time he talks about the writer, it sends pain through the guitarist's heart? What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to ruin the relationship with Shuichi. The boy seemed too fragile. He wants to tell the singer how he feels. There was only one obstacle, Eiri Yuki.

Hiro watched the singer practice, looking at how intent Shuichi got into the song. Hiro didn't think he was gay, but when it came to his best friend, he couldn't help at how the singer would move his hips. How Shuichi would look at him with those puppy dog eyes. How Shuichiwas a loyal friend. How Shuichi was just...Shuichi. No matter how Hiro looked at it, he was in love with his best friend.

After two hours of practice, Shuichi came up to the guitarist but Hiro didn't hear a word he said. He nodded his head without even thinking. It was a habit with the singer. He would shake his head, not even knowing what was asked. That's how he ended up, one day in the street, wearing nothing but a tutu and a tube top.

Somehow he ended up at a bar with Shuichi. Hiro knew of the singer low alcohol tolerance, but was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention. His mind was interrupted when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Shuichi, slumping over, having his head down.

Hiro picked up the singer's head to see his eyes slightly opened, a big blush on his face, and panting heavily. Hiro widened his eyes and looked away, trying to hide his own blush. _That...had to be...the most erotic scene I have ever seen._

Shuichi moved from his seat wobbily, and hugged Hiro from behind. "Let's go to park, Hiro! I want to go on the swings!" He brought his mouth over to Hiro's ear, still panting heavily.

The guitarist almost fell off his seat. The singer's hot breath almost proved to be too much for him. Hiro blushed again, trying to recollect himself.

Eventually, he payed his bill and took the singer's hand, heading for the park. Since the park had been only a few blocks away, it should have taken only a couple minutes to get there. Unfortunately, it took about a half an hour. Dealing with Shuichi being almost run over by cars, bicycles, and even a dog.

Hiro took a sigh of relief when he saw the playground. When Hiro pointed it out to his best friend, the singes sprinted towards the swings. Maybe the cold had sobered him up a bit. It was late at night, so nobody had been there. Hiro was glad because Shuichi didn't really need to be mauled by fans while he was drunk, even if he did have only three drinks.

Shuichi began to frantically swing himself, but gradually slowed down when he tired himself out. Shuichi slowly swung himself back and forth, keeping his head down. Hiro eventually got up to him and took the swing next to the singer's.

The guitarist looked at his friend sympathetically, smiled, and rubbed his head. The singer giggled and looked at Hiro with sad eyes. Hiro stopped smiling and looked at his friend, confused. "What wrong, Shuichi?"

"I don't know what to do. Yuki has been so distant lately and won't even look at me anymore. It's not like I'm not used to it, but it still hurts me. He treats me like a child and I don't know if I can deal with it anymore. Yuki is always out of the house and I go to bed alone, almost every night. Recently, I've been thinking of breaking up with him. I still love him with my whole heart, but I don't know if my heart can deal with the pain anymore."

Hiro never thought those words would ever come out of Shuichi's mouth. He felt bad for his friend, but was still happy on the inside. He hesitated for a moment before getting out of the swing.

Shuichi thought he was walking away, annoyed at the singer for whining. He tossed his head down, not paying attention to his surroundings. He fliched, however, when he felt a hand on his cheek. The hand brought his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Hiro in front of his face. "You didn't think I would walk away, did you? I will always be here for you, Shuichi, and never forget that."

Shuichi smiled with bright eyes. "I won't, Hiro. You really are the best friend a guy could have."

Hiro couldn't control himself when he saw Shuichi smile and brought his face closer. Shuichi was oblivious to the guitarist's moves and sat there with a smile on his face. The singer's face changed when he felt soft lips cover his own. His eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. After a couple of seconds though, he broke the kiss, pushing back the guitarist. "I can't do this, Hiro. I can't do this to Yuki. It would hurt him too much."

"What are you talking about? You just said that you were thinking of breaking up with him. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm still with Yuki and have feelings for you!" Shuichi clasped his hand over his mouth and turned his back towards Hiro. He couldn't believe he just said that. It's true that he had feelings for his guitarist since high school, but Hiro didn't need to know that. He thought it would destroy their friendship and he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. He loved Yuki, but the feelings for his best friends never disappeared. His feelings had caused his relationship to crumble a bit, but Yuki added his own part too.

Shuichi teared up, thinking Hiro would never want to speak to him again, but stopped when he felt arms wrap wround him. He tried turning around, but the arms wouldn't let him.

Hiro grasped Shuichi tightly before speaking. "I've been waiting forever to hear those words, Shuichi. I have had feelings for you also. I just didn't want you to run away from me. I'm so happy, Shuichi. I really am happy." He turned the singer around and looked into his eyes before kissing him again.

Shuichi closed his eyes this time and kissed back. Hiro felt butterflies his his stomach when he felt Shuichi respond and kissed him with more force. Shuichi still thought of Yuki when he was kissing Hiro, but was enjoying this kiss his friend gave him. He moaned when he felt Hiro nip at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth willingly for Hiro and felt a hot, wet tongue enter his mouth. Hiro massaged the other's tongue. He moved his tongue around, tasting every crevice and dip in the singer's mouth. After kissing each other passionately, they broke apart, having a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Thank You, Hiro. Thank you for being there for me."

"I'm glad I could help you, Shuichi. I will always be there for you." He hugged Shuichi tightly before leading him home, hand in hand.

--

Shuichi had opened the door, looking into the apartment, expecting no one home. When he walked in, the door suddenly shut behind him. "Where the hell have you been, brat?" The singer swiftly turned around to see a very angry Yuki, staring down at him with cold eyes that sent a shiver down Shuichi's spine.

"I was out with Hiro. He took me out to get some drinks."

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the arm and yanked the singer close to him. "Is that right? You didn't let him fuck you? I'm sure you would've liked him to."

"What?! Why would you say that? I would never do that you!"

"Are you sure about that? You know how you get after a few drinks, whore."

"What the hell is your problem?! I'm going to leave if you don't stop!"

Yuki threw Shuichi onto the couch and jumped on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "Listen. I've had a rough day and you being out with that man-whore isn't making it better. I have had enough of your whining." He kissed Shuichi fiercely bruising his lips.

"Yuki, let go of me! I don't want this!"

"Yes, you do. Now stop struggling or I'm going to have to get rough."

"You're already rough! Get off of me!"

"Why? So you can run to Hiro and have sex with _him_?" Yuki moved his hands towards Shuichi's pants and roughly pulled them off. He moved his hand towards Shuichi's entrance and shoved three of his fingers in. Shuichi yelled and tears fell down his cheeks. Yuki sucked and nipped his neck while fingering him, leaving behind a huge bruise. He stopped fingering the singer and postioned himself.

He shoved himself in without notice and Shuichi screamed from pain. Yuki didn't care for the singer's screams and contuined thrusting himself into his lover. Shuichi tried to push the blonde away, but he wasn't budging. The singer felt a warm liquid travel from his entrance and he knew it was blood. He screamed thinking Yuki might get scared and pull out. When he felt Yuki keep going, he no longer cared what Yuki was doing to him and cried without hesitation.

The blonde came in Shuichi and pulled out. He tried to kiss the singer, but Shuichi turned his head away. Yuki sneered and turned his back towards Shuichi. He soon fell asleep, giving Shuichi no mind. When Shuichi knew that Yuki was knocked out, he put his clothes quietly, trying not to ditrub the sleeping blonde, and snuck out of the apartment.

--

Hiro sat there thinking of the events that happened that night, when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Hiro thought it was that punk that always rang the doorbell and left before Hiro could get there. He swung the door open violently and was ready to scream, until he saw Shuichi crying in the rain. The guitarist quickly grabbed Shuichi and brought him into the apartment.

He sat Shuichi down on his bed and started to dry him with a towel. He hugged Shuichi until the singer stopped crying. Shuichi nuzzled his head into Hiro's neck and sniffled. Hiro petted the singer's head and rocked him back and forth.

Shuichi looked up into Hiro's eyes and teared up. "Hiro, I don't know what to do."

"What happened, Shuichi?"

"I can't tell you. You would go crazy."

"I'm trying to help you. I promise I won't go ballistic, okay?"

"Yuki...", Shuichi sniffled before starting again. "Yuki raped me."

Hiro stopped breathing and was trying his hardest to control his anger. It didn't work out so well. "What?! I'm going over there right now and giving him a piece of my mind!"

Shuichi grabbed Hiro before he opened the door. "Don't, Hiro! Please. Just stay here tonight. I really need somebody by my side and I don't want to be alone. All I need is comfort from you."

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Hiro stared the shower for Shuichi and closed the door when the singer hopped in. Hiro fixed the bed while Shuichi was showering and got under the blankets, waiting for the singer. When Shuichi came out, he went into Hiro's room and got on the bed. He went under the covers and snuggled up against Hiro.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi and kissed his forehead. Shuichi smiled and kissed Hiro's cheek. They stared into each other's eyes and said goodnight. Shuichi leaned up and pecked Hiro's lips, causing the guitarist to blush.

Hiro leaned down and captured Shuichi's mouth again, making the kiss deeper. Shuichi moaned and that sent Hiro over the edge. He licked Shuichi's bottom lip, asking for entry. Shuichi gladly opened his mouth, letting Hiro taste him. They battled for domination and Hiro won in a heartbeat, but that didn't bother Shuichi.

Hiro brought Shuichi on top of him and the singer straddled him. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and started to move his hands to the singer's ass. He groped it and Shuichi giggled. Hiro smiled and kissed Shuichi passionately. While distracting him with a kiss, he brought his hand to Shuichi arousal and started to rub his hand against the clothed erection. Shuichi moaned and grinded his hips into Hiro's hand.

Hiro stopped to take his clothes off, wanting to feel Shuichi's skin against his. Hiro and Shuichi still had their boxers on, each waiting for the other to take it off. Shuichi crawled towards Hiro and brought his teeth towards the waistband of the boxers. He pulled them down painfully slow, making Hiro gasp when they rubbed on his length. Shuichi jumped off the bed before Hiro could grab him and decided to give a little show for him.

Shuichi hooked his fingers on the waistband and pulled down the back so only his butt showed. He grabbed Hiro's hand and brought it to his face. Shuichi opened his mouth and began to suck on the guitarist's fingers. He licked in between them and sucked each thoroughly. He made sure each was generously coated before taking them out of his mouth. He brought the wet hand down to his ass and towards his entrance. He shoved a finger in his entrance, moaning at the feeling.

Hiro wanted to give Shuichi more so he pulled down the rest of Shuichi's boxers, giving Shuichi the same torture the singer gave to him. Shuichi gasped and shoved another finger into his entrance. Hiro scissored Shuichi until he felt he could handle another one. Hiro put in the last finger and began thrusting his fingers in and out of the singer. Shuichi moaned loudly and thrusted his hips down towards the fingers.

Hiro pulled his fingers out and postioned himself so Shuichi sat on his lap. He rubbed his erection in between Shuichi's buttcheeks. "Are you ready, Shuichi? I don't care if you want to stop now. I only want you to be comfortable with this and if your not, I will stop." Shuichi could only nod, panting heavily, giving Hiro a lusty gaze. The guitarist kissed Shuichi one last time before slowly pushing himself in.

Shuichi groaned and a tear went down his cheek. Hiro kissed his forehead and licked the tear off his face. When he thought Shuichi had gotten used to it, he slowly pulled himself out and pushed himself back in. Shuichi gasped, feeling both pain and pleasure. Hiro thrusted himself in and out slowly, but began to pick up speed when he realized that Shuichi wanted to feel more.

Shuichi moaned and thrusted himself down when Hiro thrusted up. Hiro angled himself looking for that sweet spot. He knew he hit it when Shuichi arched his back violently. Hiro went to hit that spot every time, wanting Shuichi to feel as much pleasure as he deserved.

The guitarist knew he was going to come soon and wanted Shuichi to come at the same time he did. He brought his hand towards Shuichi's arousal and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. The two finally came and Hiro threw himself back, bringing Shuichi with him. When he softened, he pulled out of Shuichi and wrapped his arms around him.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro and kissed him. Hiro kissed back with as much love and passion as he could give. Shuichi smiled into the kiss and when he pulled back, there was a gleam in his eyes that showed Hiro his love fore him. Hiro blushed when Shuichi kissed his neck and snuggled himself against the guitarist.

Hiro covered them with the blanket, enjoying Shuichi's warmth. "I love you, Shuichi. With all my heart. I never want to lose you and I would never hurt you."

Shuichi teared up and Hiro's warm words. "I love you too, Hiro. I'm glad you are my best friend and now, my lover." Shuichi closed his eyes and sleep had taken him over. Hiro stared at Shuichi with love-filled eyes, and kissed his head. Hiro closed his eyes, getting close to Shuichi as much as he could before falling asleep himself.

--

**Yay! I really hoped you liked it**

**Yuki and Shuichi are one of my favorite coupled and it was hard for me to write that one scene**

**now then i hoped you liked the rest of the story.**

**please review saying you liked it or suggestions on how to write better**

**I suck at english, really. **

**byebyes I'll be writing again soon!**


End file.
